


Build this Dream Together

by bigcityschemes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcityschemes/pseuds/bigcityschemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basic plot points from popular 80s films </p>
<p>Wherein Poe is the popular kid in school and Finn thinks he's a nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire in the Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own anything. im just a giant sap. hope you enjoy :)

If Finn stares any harder at the clock his eyes are going to fall out. He’s been watching the seconds tick by, hoping, no  _ praying _ for time to go by faster. He thinks if he could just concentrate hard enough then maybe somehow he can magically will time.

Honestly he should be focusing this kind of concentration on his math homework, but he still can't wrap his head around the events that lead him to getting a Saturday detention. 

 

At least he wasn’t suspended. Then he'd really be in trouble.

 

And it was for a good cause. The right thing to do. 

 

    Finn glances over at his detention partner only to find him already looking his way. Once he has Finn’s full attention he shoots Finn a toothy grin that reach his eyes.

 

_ Ouch.  _

 

    It's a great smile, but what with his black eye and everything, Finn can only imagine how much it actually hurts. Regardless, The smile is contagious and Finn starts to return it, but then is reminded of his busted lip. 

  
  


**_Yesterday_ **

 

Finn can't believe the sun is still up when he finally gets out of tutorials. He thought he’d be stuck here all night. Because of his recent transfer, he is a little behind on some of his class work and has been forced into after school tutorials everyday this week. 

    He's rounding the corner to cut across the practice field when he spots a small group of people right in his pathway. Finn’s still new to Resistance High and doesn't really know anyone besides his teachers and Rey, so he immediately feels anxious about walking past these people. He can't really afford any more trouble, but he has to get across the field to get home, so he keeps his head low and continues on his path. 

The closer he gets to the group though, the more he’s able to make out, and can see that something is wrong. He suddenly realizes that there's about to be a fight; or more like a beating. It's three against one. A tall black haired kid, a tall red haired one, and a  _ really  _ tall blonde chick ( _ what the heck are they feeding these kids? _ ) surrounding a tan looking kid, not much taller than himself, like a pack of hungry sharks.

    Finn stops immediately, they still haven't acknowledged him yet and he could easily turn around unnoticed, but he can't bring himself to actually move. Not when he's this close and can hear them now.

 

“You think that because you're the captain of the football team, that means you run this school?” The black hair kid grabs the tan one by the front of his orange and white varsity jacket and hauls him forward till they're face to face. 

    Finn is already moving, dropping his bag when Varsity smirks “You think just because your  _ mom’s  _ the principle, you  _ run  _ this school?” 

Finn makes it to the group just as the black hair kid throws the first punch, knocking Varsity backwards, so Finn jumps into his place, startling the group, and punches the bully square in the face.

 

And he hates bullies.

 

Finn doesn't even have a second before someone is hitting him upside the head and then they're in an all-out brawl. 

 

At least it's two against three, instead of one. Varsity is a decent fighter, but then the fight is over as soon as it began.

   Several teachers-coaches maybe, Finn thinks,  come over and break them all up. They pull them off each other and are yelling about something that Finn can't really make out over his blood pumping loudly in his ears. The next thing he knows he's being hauled off somewhere, given an ice pack, his foster mom is called, and has to talk to campus police. 

 

Because the fight still on campus, it's still a school matter and Finn is given Saturday detention. 

 

He never got to see Varsity afterwards.

 

**_Present_ **

 

Not until now anyway. Varsity makes a sympathetic face at Finn before speaking,

 

“You know Ben got suspended  _ and  _ is being transferred.” 

 

   They aren't supposed to be speaking. Mr. Solo, the shop teacher told them to keep quiet and do  _ ‘do something useful with yourselves’  _ before he stepped out. Leaving Finn and Varsity alone in the library. 

 

That was 10 minutes ago.

 

“Transferred where?” Finn asks, a little curious.

 

“First Order military academy.” Varsity leans across the table. Finn almost feels sorry for ‘Ben’. He was transferred from the First Order once Maz, his foster mom, found out how awful everything and everyone is over there. Although, now that he thinks about it maybe Ben will fit in perfectly fine; Finn did not. 

 

“Thanks for what you did by the way.” Varsity leans a little closer, and the sincerity in his voice and his brown eyes makes Finn want curl in on himself. No one's ever looked at him this intensely. He does his best to play cool and shrug it off like it's no big deal; but it's kind of a big deal when someone as handsome as Varsity is, is thanking him. 

 

And yeah, 

 

   Varsity’s good looks has not gone unnoticed to Finn. With his tousled locks and deep soul searching eyes, it's a crying shame someone succeeded in bruising him up. 

 

“I mean it.” Varsity reiterates, and Finn realizes it's probably because he's staring. 

 

“No problem.” He manages to get out. 

 

“I'm Poe by the way.” Poe says quietly as if it's a secret and he only wants Finn to know. 

 

Finn really wants to be the only one to know.

 

“Finn. My name is Finn.” He whispers back and Poe practically lights up.

 

“You're new here right? I've seen you around a couple times I think.” Poe continues and Finn tries not to make a face or say something stupid because Poe’s  _ seen him around before _ ? He's noticed him? 

 

“Um, yeah.” Finn says sheepishly.

 

“Well buddy, I owe you one.” Poe gives Finn a friendly pat and Finn definitely doesn't lean into his touch. 

 

“It's really no problem. Always ready to fight for others.” 

 

“Very admirable of you my friend.” Poe’s still smiling at him, but then he yawns and glances at the clock. “I can't believe we still got two hours. What are we going to do?” He glances down at Finn's math homework with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Math.” Finn gestures down at his untouched work and yawns too. 

 

And then Poe yawns again and chuckles causing Finn to do a weird mix of both and then Poe is playfully pushing Finn.

 

“Stop it.” He chuckles.

 

“You started it.” Finn laughs with him, hiding another yawn behind his hand. 

 

“Ok, I'll stop. I promise.” Poe yawns one more time and nods his head. “ C’mon you can't do math the whole time- and on a Saturday!” 

 

“There's not much else to do.” Finn gives a look around the library, but closes his math book anyway. He's not going to get anything done now. 

 

“We could...listen to some music?” Poe gets his phone out of his varsity jacket and stands up.

 

“Where you going?” Finn looks up at him.

 

“I don't like sitting in these chairs for so long. Hurts my butt.” He laughs and gestures to more comfortable seating in the back. Finn glances towards the door and is a little afraid of what might happen when Mr. Solo comes back.

 

“Relax.” Poe lightly touches Finn’s arm. “ Mr. Solo ain't going to do anything or care. He's probably asleep in his workshop or in his wife's office.” 

 

“His wife?” Finn stands up with him before following him to the back of the library. 

 

“Yeah, Principle Organa and Mr. Solo are married. Ben is actually their son, so you can imagine all the crazy drama that goes on there especially since he started hanging out with Hux and Phasma and calling himself Kylo Ren and beating people up.” Poe explains and plops down on one of the couches, petting the empty seat next to him for Finn. 

 

“What happened to him?” Finn asks trying to stayed engaged in the conversation and not on the fact that they're sitting close enough that Finn can feel Poe radiating heat. Which also reminds him how cold he is. 

 

“I don't know. We used to be cool when we were kids because our parents are friends but then one summer he just started hanging out with the wrong crowd, you know?” Poe shrugs. “Poor Principal Organa. Are you cold?” Poe asks him, but before he can get a word out he's shrugging off his jacket and handing it over to Finn. “Here, I'm warm blooded anyways, already sweating.” Poe beams at him and Finn can't possibly say no. 

 

He puts on the jacket and is immediately thankful with how warm it is and bombarded with how much is smells like Poe: earthy and a little spicy. A little like Old Spice and Finn is again thankful because it could've been Axe and then he'd have to rethink some things.

 

“It looks good on you.” Poe tells him seriously and Finn tries to hide a blush. 

 

“So what kind of music do you like?” Finn asks instead of doing something stupid, like kissing him. Luckily this distracts Poe and he jumps into a crash course of showing Finn what he thinks is the best kind of music around. 

 

Which is absolutely endearing and the best two hours of his Finn’s life. 

 

However Mr. Solo shows up eventually and releases them. 

 

“Stay out of trouble will ya? Don't want to do this again.” He grumbles and they don't need to be told twice to leave.

 

“Do you need a ride?” Poe asks once they're outside. He gestures to a car Finn doesn't know the name of, but it looks like a classic muscle car that probably still needs a little help. 

 

“ No thanks, that's my ride.” Finn points to the black car parked on the curb. 

 

“Ok cool.” Poe eyes the car and looks a little disappointed. Finn bites his lip and wants to take back what he said and somehow get a ride with him but then Maz is honking or maybe it's Rey, either way he has to go. “I'll see you around buddy.” Poe flashes him his best smile before clapping him on the back and heads towards his car. 

 

Finn watches him leave before heading for his own ride, and it isn't until he's inside it that he realizes he still has Poe's jacket. 

 

“Was that Poe Dameron?” Rey asks from the driver's seat. “Are you wearing his jacket?! What happened? I thought this was detention not a date.” She snorts.

 

Finn just rolls his eyes, but with the smile he can't seem to wipe off his face. 

  
Busted lip and all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short, i have more planned for the next chapter but kind of had to get this one out of the way. Basic plot for this chapter from The Breakfast Club- detention.


	2. Can't buy me love

    The details about the fight spread faster than an outbreak of chlamydia, and when Finn returns to school on Monday he is given full attention from the entire student body. Most of the attention is positive and encouraging with slaps on the back and  _ ‘good jobs’ _ , but there are a few Ben/Kylo sympathizers who glare at him and mutter under their breath when he walks by. Finn doesn’t know what they’re saying, but he can’t imagine they’re saying anything good. 

Regardless, the thing that surprises Finn the most is that everyone knows his _ name _ . 

 

    “Not even here a month and you’re already Mr. Popular.” Rey teases him as she sits down at their table for lunch. Some of the other kids have stopped by, looking nervously at him like they’re debating whether or not to sit down. They don’t. So it’s just him and Rey alone like it usually is.

 

“Speaking about Mr. Popular,” Rey starts again “You seen Dameron yet?”

 

    “No.” Finn avoids her gaze because he knows she’s smirking out him, and he definitely doesn’t need to blush any harder than he already is. 

 

“Are you gonna give the jacket back, or are you guys serious now?” Rey teases some more before taking a big bite out of her sandwich. 

 

    “He gave me the jacket because it was cold, that’s all.” Finn explains to her again, although he doesn’t even sound convincing to himself. He does need to give the jacket back, even if it is reluctantly. 

 

“Where is the jacket?” Rey mutters in between bites.

 

    “I left it in car, I don’t even know if I’ll see him today and that’s better than lugging it around my bag.”  _ Where it could possibly get dirty _ , he leaves out and it’s not like he can wear it around school. Finn might be new to this school, but school politics are all the same. Wearing someone’s varsity jacket signifies that person's claim on you, or at least that you’re together. Not the kind of added attention Finn wants to deal right now; not that he wouldn’t mind if they were together, but he knows that not what Poe meant when he let him borrow his jacket. He was just being nice. 

 

Finn lets out a heavy dejected sigh and looks around the cafeteria in hopes of maybe spotting Poe, but with no luck. He tries to remember ever seeing Poe in any of his classes before the fight, but comes up with nothing.

 

    “Maybe you’ll see him before the end of the day.” Rey tries to cheer him up. “I think we have shop together, I could always give it back to him for you if you’d like.” She offers and Finn almost chokes on his apple trying to spit out a no.

 

“No, no, it’s ok. Thanks but I can do it.” Finn assures her and himself, and Rey laughs at him. 

  
  


Except he doesn’t see him all day. He doesn’t even see him most the week except for in passing in the hallways. Poe always looks ecstatic to see him and smiles real big at him and looks like he wants to stop and talk, but they never have the time. Sometimes Poe will manage a hello, but then he being pushed in the opposite direction. Finn curses the stars for doing this to him. 

 

    On Saturday, Finn finds himself at the mall. It’s his day off, and with no Saturday detention ( _ thank the stars _ ) and nothing else to do, he wanders around aimless exploring random shops. He’s just about to pass by a leather shop when he spots the one and only, Poe Dameron eyeing a bomber jacket on the rack. 

Finn hesitates. Poe hasn’t seen him yet, so he could easily just keeping on walking, but he  _ really _ wants to talk to him especially since he wasn’t able to all week. Finn doesn’t know what to say though, so he stands there for a good minute gathering up the courage to go talk to him when he hears his name being called on his left.

 

“Finn?” The voice calls loud enough that it gets Poe’s attention as well. Once Poe spots Finn he immediately starts to smile at him and make his way over, but then the voice calls out to Finn again this time a little closer. “Finn.”

 

    Finn looks over and is surprised to see an ex-boyfriend from the academy. Finn cringes. He says ex-boyfriend, but they only sort of dated for a week before Finn was transferred. The kind-of-sort-of-dating where they say they’re dating, but didn’t even hold hands let alone kissed. 

 

“Nines.” Finn acknowledges him awkwardly. The last place he ever expected to see the redhead again, or  _ want _ to see, was the mall. ‘Nines’ wasn’t even his real name, but everyone called him that and Finn couldn’t even tell you what it was if anyone ever asked him. Some boyfriend he was. 

 

    “I see you’ve gone full traitor.” Nines flicks Finn’s-no Poe’s jacket.  _ Ah man, he’s so stupid.  _ Finn absentmindedly threw on Poe’s varsity jacket before he walked in. Now not only did Nines see him in it, but so did Poe. 

 

Finn wants to die. 

 

Before he gets a chance to say or do anything though Poe is sliding next to him and wrapping an arm around Finn’s waist, pulling him flush against him. “Hey babe, you ready to go?”

 

Poe gives Finn a once over before licking his lips, and Finn feels shocked and lightheaded. His mouth goes dry as he gapes openly at Poe. It also doesn’t help that being this close to him Finn can see a slight tint of pink in his cheeks, but  _ god he’s so smooth _ . Poe’s completely ignoring the fact that Nines is right in front of him, he’s completely ignoring everything and everyone, his sole focus is on Finn and it’s intense and heated and Finn’s heart is demanding to break free from its fleshy confines. 

 

Finn manages to glance over at Nines, breaking Poe’s hold, which causes Poe to look over at Nines too. 

 

“Is there a problem?” Poe visibly sizes Nines up, but is still smiling. He then shifts a little, so that Finn is behind him. 

_ Damn, he was good. _

 

Nines looks between them and the tension in the air is so thick, Finn would need a chainsaw to cut it. 

 

Nines just tsks while shaking his head and brushes past them. Finn and Poe wait until he rounds the corner, out of their sight before releasing a breath they both were holding. 

 

“Who was that?” Poe chuckles and loosens his grip on Finn, but his hand lingers on his arm. 

“My ex.” Finn winces and Poe’s eyebrows shoot up. “Sort of. It’s a long story.” He backtracks rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks by the way. You didn’t have to do that.” Finn ducks his head, blushing.

“Of course I did, after you saved my ass last week. It’s the least I could do.” Poe smiles warmly at him. “Honestly thought I was going to have to fight the creep.” He laughs openly and Finn decides it’s the best sound in the world. 

“I’d have to fight too then. Can’t let you get beat up again all on your own.” Finn teases. 

“Um I could’ve easily taken that guy.” Poe puffs up his chest and tilts his chin up.

    “Oh I bet you could.” Finn says half jokingly and half serious. “Could’ve taken those three bullies too, I’m sure.”

“Oh definitely.” Poe winks and takes his hand off Finn. 

    Finn looks down at where his hand is now missed, and remembers he’s still wearing the varsity jacket like a fool. 

“Oh! Here’s your jacket.” Finn starts to shrug out of the jacket, but then Poe stops him.

    “No! I mean no, it’s ok.” Poe flushes as he sets the jacket right. “I don’t need it right now. You can keep it a little longer if you like.”

Finn gapes at him again, heart fluttering in his chest. “Let me buy you another one.” He says stupidly, not thinking, _ obviously _ . “Like the one you were looking at.” Finn just can’t stop his mouth. He’s word vomiting all over the place. 

   Luckily Poe takes it in good stride. “What? No, no buddy you don’t owe me anything.” He chuckles and pats Finn’s back again. “If you’re not busy though we could go get a smoothie? Do you like smoothies?” Poe asks a little too seriously.

“Yes!” Finn laughs. “I get to pay though.”

Poe’s smile falters a little before growing wide again. “I’ll fight you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot point sort of from Can't buy me love. sort of.   
> you can find me here if you like: lizinabigcity.tumblr.com   
> thanks for reading! :)


	3. Young American

    Poe loves his family more than anything else in the world. Most days his little family comfortably consists of his father, his abuelita, and his corgi BB-8, but this week has been a total nightmare. His cousin is getting married on Saturday, which is a joyous affair, but his whole family _and_ his cousins fiancés family is in the area for the wedding. To save some money on hotels some of his relatives are staying at his house, in his room, thus leaving him to have to camp out in the living room for most the week. But the worst part of it, the thing that really puts the cherry on top, is that they all forgot it's his birthday.

 

At first Poe thinks it's a joke. He gets up to start getting ready for school to find his dad, his abuelita, and his tìas already walking out the door.

 

    “Morning mijo.” His dad stops short as soon as he sees him. “Listen I know we talked a little about it yesterday, but I don't think we're going to make it to the game tonight, not with the rehearsal dinner. That's ok right? You got the dance tonight too, are you going?”

 

Homecoming. The game tonight was homecoming and later was the homecoming dance. Technically it doesn't count towards the playoffs (although they are going to win regardless), so it's not _that_ important Poe supposes and says as much.

 

    “No it's fine, just as long as I don't have to go to the boring rehearsal.” Poe jokes, but his dad just pats him in the back.

 

“Ok, have a good day. Also don't stay out too late cause we gotta get up early for the wedding.” His dad simply says and leaves. That's it. Nothing else.

 

Poe just stares at the door for a minute. Maybe he got his own birthday wrong? No, no today was his birthday he's sure of it.

 

    “I think they forgot BB.” Poe looks down at his dog who is currently looking up at him. “You didn't forget did you?” He asks just as BB-8 jumps up so she's leaning on his legs. “Aw, nah you're just hungry huh?” Poe pets her before leading the way to breakfast.

  
  


    The things is, even though more often than not Poe is the center of attention, he doesn't really like to put himself in the center of attention. Especially not when it's a personal matter like his birthday. He doesn't want to be _that_ person. That person who's very loud and flashy about birthdays, so he chooses not to say anything. Not to his family, who honestly has a lot of other things on their mind, and not to anyone at school, who also have other things on their minds. Like homecoming.

Just because everyone forgot his birthday doesn’t mean he can’t still be excited about the game, so Poe walks through the hallways soaking up the excitement  from everyone he passes. The school is littered with orange and white and the sound of bells and other oddities coming off the homecoming mums. Poe swears they get bigger and bigger every year.

    Making his way to his next class, Poe spots Finn and his heart does back flips and the butterflies try to escape from his stomach.

A lot of people would say that Poe Dameron was the most popular kid in school. That he was so cool and charming and that he could smooth talk his way into anyone’s heart-or pants for that matter. But truth be told he was not smooth at all. Sure he was charming most of the time, but smooth he is not. He’s humble enough to admit that, and also humble enough to believe that the title of most popular should actually go to one of his best friends Jessika Pava. Jessika was captain of the girls soccer team, she was also super cool without trying, unapologetically funny, and could seduce any girl she wanted with a simple look. He’s seen it.

 

    Poe on the other hand did not posses this ability. Here he was standing before his biggest crush and even though they’ve talked and hanged out before, he still gets nervous.

 

The thing with Finn was that...Finn was _amazing_.

 

Finn is so smart, and so funny, and he practically saved his life that one time, and _god he is so beautiful_ , like it isn’t right.

 

    But him and Finn were friends. For the most part, or so Poe would like to believe. He’s pretty sure.

 

Finn still wears his jacket every once in awhile.

 

And don’t get Poe started on his feelings about that particular image.

 

And being friends with Finn was great, except Poe isn’t sure if Finn would even be interested in being more with Poe. Poe isn’t even sure Finn likes guys. Anytime Poe sees him, he’s being flirted at by some underclassmen, or hanging out with Rey.

    Poe can’t even be jealous or mad at Rey because Rey was equally amazing. Although Poe’s only known her through the classes they’ve shared, he does know that she’s at the top of their shop class (and probably most of their other classes) and incredibly stunning though she usually sticks to herself. That was until Finn came along. Poe desperately wishes he knew what that relationship was there.  

 

“Hey.” Poe finally musters up the courage and leans against the lockers next to Finn.

 

    “Hey!” Finn smiles brightly at him and Poe sighs internally.

 

“Are you going to the game tonight? I haven’t really seen you at the other ones...but I thought I’d ask.” _Smooth Dameron_. Poe’s trying real hard not to sound desperate.

 

    “Oh…” Finn looks like he’s struggling with something and almost regrets bringing it up. “Yeah, yeah I’ll go.” Finn finally answers.

 

Poe can’t help but smile now. “Cool, cool. Going to the dance too?” He asks hopefully.

    Finn bites his lip in more contemplation. “Um, maybe.”

 

Poe just shrugs it off. It isn’t a no after all. “Ok cool, well hopefully I’ll see you later.” He can’t help but grab Finn’s arm reassuringly for some reason before peeling himself away. Poe really need to pull himself together.

  
  


Later, Poe would be lying if he said he wasn’t checking the stands every second he got for Finn. They’re in the fourth quarter and winning 10-0, smashing the other team, and Poe is feeling pretty good about himself. Now if only…

 

 _Oh my stars_.

 

He made it. Finn actually came. And he’s wearing Poe’s varsity jacket. Poe feels like he could die happy now, but then Finn makes eye contact and he’s waving excitedly at him and now Poe’s heart sings as he waves back. It’s a short interaction before he’s being called back by his coaches.

 

It’s the best game Poe’s ever played.

 

    After the game, Poe hits the showers quickly in hopes of maybe running into Finn outside and luckily he’s not disappointed. Once he’s out he’s being pulled tightly into a hug.

 

“That was amazing! You were amazing! I didn’t know football was like that!” Finn is talking a million miles per minute and it’s all praise for Poe. He can’t but blush openly as they hold each other at arm's length.

 

    “Thank you, thank you.” Poe bows playfully still grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Congrats on the big win!” Rey joins their little group and Poe immediately lets go of Finn now feeling awkward.

 

    “Thanks Rey.” Poe still smiles at her, it’s a big compliment coming from her and he’s still riding on his high. “You guys coming to the dance?” He asks again hopeful.

 

“Um...maybe.” There’s that answer again and Finn’s biting his lip. Poe’s starting to feel like he’s missing out on something and this time he isn’t the only one because Rey looked like she was about to say yes but then Finn answered quickly for her.

 

They all end up standing awkwardly for a minute before she breaks the silence. “Well we’ll see you around Poe. Great job tonight!” She gives him a great big smile and pat on the arm before turning to Finn.

    “See you later.” Finn awkwardly smiles before turning to leave with Rey following behind.

 

There’s a million things running through Poe’s mind right now as he watches them leave. Such as _what the heck was that? Did he say something wrong?_ Then he starts to feel dread. _What if Finn knows Poe likes him. What if Finn doesn’t feel the same and is now creeped out by him and no longer wants to be friends?_ Poe starts to think he shouldn’t go to the dance after all.

  
  


Except he does go. Because he’s weak and just the thought that _maybe_ Finn might show up is enough for him to still show up.

He’s been there almost an hour though and has officially lost hope. He gets sick watching couples awkwardly slow dance, so he walks around the school aimlessly. He ends in the shop room where he takes a look around at all their projects before Jessika pops her head out from the front seat of a car model, scaring Poe.

 

“Jesus Jess! What are you doing here?!” Poe clutches his heart to be dramatic, but then Kare pops her head up from the passenger side looking a little flushed. Poe sends Jess a look.

 

“We were just talking.” Jess sends him a look of her own. “What are you doing here? Where’s your boyfriend?”

 

“What boyfriend?” Poe tries not to blush.

 

“What’s his name, the cute one who makes eyes at you all the time.” Jess smirks even though she knows his name. Not that Finn’s his boyfriend.

 

    “Finn isn’t my boyfriend.” Poe feels like he has explain this to her constantly as she refuses to let up on the topic.

 

“Aw why not? You two would be so cute together.” Kare pitches her two cents in and Poe wished she wouldn’t.

 

    “Yeah you better make a move lover boy before someone else does.” Jess tells him. “ He’s kind of a hot item right now, considering how he saved your ass and all.”

 

    “I’m not taking love advice from the likes of you two.” Poe defends himself, although they do have a point. But then again his doubts and it’s a vicious circle.

 

“Right. ok.” Jess rolls her eyes. “Are you going to Snaps party later?”

 

    Temmin ‘Snap’ Wexley was another good friend of Poe’s, who hosts massive parties every year since his parents are always gone. But Poe doesn’t really feel like partying right now. He actually just wants to go to sleep now and have the day be over with.

 

“No, I have my cousin's wedding to go to in the morning.” Poe tells them stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

 

    “Whhhaaatttt, c’mon Dameron its tradition! Don’t be a party pooper.” Jess and Kare yell at him.

 

Poe just shrugs it off and starts to leave. “Have a _safe_ night.” He emphasizes before shooting Jess another look and leaving. He could still hear them catcall him in the hallway.

  
  


He feels a little bad, like he’s letting everyone down, but he did his part. He won the game, showed up at the dance, and Snap will forgive him on Monday for not making the party, so the way he sees it he’s down his job. Now it’s time for sweet slumber.

Except his dad is still up when he walks in.

 

“Thought you’d be out later.” His dad sits with him on his make-shift bed on the couch with BB-8 on his lap.

 

“Wasn’t really feeling like it.” Poe shrugs and definitely doesn’t want to admit to his dad that he’s moping about a boy. His dad is fully aware of Poe’s preference of both genders, but Poe still doesn’t want to discuss it right now.

“I heard you won the game! I’m proud of you.” His dad tells him warmly with a hand on his shoulder and Poe smiles at him. “Also I know you think we forgot…but we didn’t” His dad starts and Poe feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. It’s a little selfish, but he’s honestly so thankful they actually didn’t. “With the wedding and everything I’m sorry we weren’t able to properly celebrate it but once everyone’s gone we’ll do something, ok? Whatever you want.”

“Thanks.” Poe nods happily.

“Plus I thought you’d rather spend time with your friends.” His dad confesses.

    “I think _they_ forgot.” Poe laughs. “But it’s ok.”

“Mmm.” His dad shakes his head, but then gets up. “Hold on a sec.” He says holding a finger up before leaving and returning back. “I didn’t have time to wrap it, but I still got you something.” He hands Poe a black solid leather bomber jacket, a lot nicer than the one he was looking at in the mall.

 

“Ah man! this is so nice! Thank you!” Poe tries to whisper excitedly because people are sleeping, but he does move BB-8 so he could give his dad a hug.

    “You’re welcome.” His dad gives him a tight hug. “It’s from your abeula and me.” He tells him and suddenly Poe wishes his mom was still here.

 

“Speaking of jackets...I haven’t seen your Letterman recently.” His dad shoots Poe a questioning look and Poe has to duck his head, praying the low lighting is enough to hide his blush.

 

    “I’m letting someone borrow it for a little bit.”

  
  


The wedding goes off without a hitch, and is actually quite beautiful. They forget the present at the house though, so Poe has to rush home to get before the reception starts. He’s on his way out when he opens the door to find Finn standing at his doorstep holding a box.

 

“Um sorry I know this is weird.” Finn shifts awkwardly on the welcome mat while Poe gapes at him surprised.

 

It takes a second for his brain to catch up with what’s happening. “Um no, no what…?”

 

“It’s a little creepy I know, I got your address from Jessika though she said it was ok but um I heard it was your birthday yesterday and so I baked you a cake.” Finn explains sheepishly.

 

If Poe wasn’t already in love with Finn, he sure is now.

 

He’s going to have to thank Jessika later.

 

“You baked me a cake?” Poe looks from the box in Finn’s hands to his face and feels like he’s falling or flying. Maybe both. Both for sure his face is going to hurt later from smiling so hard.

 

“Yeah.” Finn smiles. “It’s not the best but…”

 

“No, no I’m sure it’s amazing!” Poe assures him. “Come on in” Poe moves out of the way for Finn to come inside but then BB-8 is barking at Finn’s ankles.  “Hey cut it out. He’s a friend.” Poe picks her up. “Sorry about that. Bring it into the kitchen.” Poe leads the way for Finn around the house.

 

“Nice place.” Finn comments looking around and Poe suddenly feels embarrassed by the mess. “Sorry, it’s not usually like this, but we’ve had family staying with us.”

 

“Nah, it’s not messy...cute dog.” Finn also comments on BB-8 still in Poe’s hands as he sets the box on the counter.

 

“Her name’s BB-8.” Poe slides closer to Finn so he can pet her but she just turns her head. “She’s a corgi, and a pain but I love her. She’ll warm up to you eventually.” Poe beams before setting her down. “Lets open this up.” Poe waits for Finn to open the box and is not disappointed.

The cake is round and frosted orange with white lettering saying _‘Happy Birthday’_. It’s a little uneven, but man Poe is so in love.

 

“Sorry it isn’t very good.” Finn rubs the back of his neck apologizing.

“Are you crazy?! This is perfect.” Poe shakes Finn’s shoulders and he’s honest to god about to kiss the man, but then Finn is pulling away.

    “I got candles.” Finn pulls some out of his pocket, but at least he’s smiling. “Oh also I know it’s not a gift, but I thought maybe you’d like your jacket back.”

    Poe didn’t even noticed the jacket hanging off Finn’s arm, and his heart drops a little. At this point he has to accept it back or confront his feelings or things are going to get a little weird, so he accepts it.

    “Thanks Finn.” Poe watches as Finn puts all 18 candles on the cake and pulls a lighter out.

    “Do you want me to sing to you?” Finn smirks.

“Only if you want to.”

    “I’ll spare you,” Finn chuckles “blow out your candles.”

Poe’s a little disappointed he didn’t get a chance to hear Finn sing, but then again he might not have been able to take it. He takes a second pretending like he’s thinking hard about what he wants his wish to be before Finn shoots him a look to hurry up, so he chuckles and blows his candles out.

    “What did you wish for?” Finn asks.

“Um don’t you know you’re not supposed to tell, or they might not come true?” Poe raises an eyebrow at him.

    Finn just rolls his eyes. “Do you want a piece? You look like you’re going somewhere. I don’t want to hold you up.”

   

Poe suddenly remembers he has someplace to be looking down at his tux. “Oh right, my cousins wedding.” He has a tough decision to make. He really wants to have a piece of his cake with Finn, but he bets his phone is already blowing up in the car and he really needs to get back. “Why don’t you come with me? You like weddings? There’s plenty of food and dancing.” Poe explains but the Finn makes _that_ face again.

    “I’ll pass, but thank you.” Finn smiles up at him. At least Poe tried.

 

“Thanks again for the cake. It means a lot.” Poe tells him as he walks Finn out.

    “No problem. It’s white cake, I didn’t know what you liked…” Finn explains.

“Yeah, I love white cake...all cake honestly.” Poe laughs and Finn’s about to leave when he turns suddenly back to face Poe.

    “I’m sorry I didn’t go to the dance...I don’t know how to dance.” Finn mutters the last part so quietly that Poe almost doesn’t catch it.

    “You don’t know how to dance?” Poe repeats it just to make sure he heard him right. But Finn just blushes hard, and now everything makes sense. “That’s no big deal, Finn.” Poe shakes his head chuckling. “I can show you how sometime if you’d like…” Poe offers nervously.

    “That’d be cool…” Finn smiles slowly nodding his head. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Cool.” Poe matches his smiles and they stare at each other a little longer than necessary Pe realizes.

“Well I better get going….”Finn shifts awkwardly on the front porch again.

“Drive safe.” Poe goes ahead and pulls Finn into a big hug before letting him go.

 

Finn waves a small goodbye before getting in his car and driving off.

Poe stands on porch a little longer like a smiling fool before BB-8 starts barking, reminding him he has to go too.  

    “I’m in so much trouble BB-8”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basic plot points from 16 candles. i think.  
> thanks for reading! sorry it's a little rough  
> I suddenly decided this story takes place in Texas...  
> i hang out here mostly: lizinabigcity.tumblr.com


	4. Danke Schoen

Senioritis is a crippling disease. It can turn any upright student into pile of procrastination and track pants, and Poe has a bad case of it. Minus the track pants. 

 

Ok, only sometimes does he wear track pants-it's mostly sweats.

 

In Poe's defense he's earned the right to. Although the team didn't advance to area, they still had a really great season. He's already taken his SATs and the ASVAB and most of his other tests for his classes, and with Christmas break come and gone he doesn't really see the point in going to school anymore. Especially not on a beautiful 73 degree sunny day in  _ January _ . 

_ Bless the maker for Texas. _

  
  


Poe still finds himself parked outside the school with minutes before the bell rings. He groans loudly, defeated. Dramatically-several times, before he spots Finn and Rey on the steps and gets an idea. 

 

Senioritis aside, Poe also has a bad case for  _ Finn _ .

 

“Hey guys.” Poe tries to say casually after hopping out his car and jogging up to them. 

 

“Hey!” Finn and Rey both smile a little too brightly for this early in the morning, making Poe’s stomach do flip flops, because one-Finn is beautiful and two-so is Rey.

 

“So, I’m thinking about playing hookie.” He tells them and their faces fall together in confusion. “You know...skipping school.”

 

“What? Why?” Rey questions, and Finn just shrugs. 

 

“Because it’s a beautiful day and I don’t feel like being stuck inside, do you?” Poe defends himself.  

 

They continue to stare at him like they're waiting for him to continue, so he lays it out for them. “ Do you guys want to come?” 

 

Rey and Finn look at each other, communicating with just looks that Poe can't really understand. 

 

“I'm in.” Finn adjusts his backpack strap as a matter-of-fact with a smile. 

 

Rey on the other hand is a little harder to convince. 

 

“Do you have a test or something today? We only have a few minutes before the bell rings so if you're coming…” Poe checks his phone for the time as he tells her and Finn shifts over to he's closer to Poe and his car. Not that he's paying that close attention. 

 

Rey bites her lip and looks between them and back at the school. “Ugh, ok yeah.” She huffs but with a small smile. “ If we get caught-” 

 

“I take full responsibility.” Poe laughs with his hands up and they race over to his car, climbing in with Finn riding shotgun and Rey in the back.

 

They collectively let out a breath they were holding once they drive past the guard, and are now truly in the clear with no hassle. 

 

“So where are we going?” Rey leans in between the seats. 

 

Finn looks over at him too, but truth be told Poe didn't think they'd get this far so now he has to come up with something.

 

“Well...um I was thinking… Maybe…. We could...go to-Austin.” He decides. 

 

“That's 45 minutes from here.” Finn pipes in.

 

“And we got a full tank of gas and all day buddy.” Poe flashes him his best smile.

  
  
  


Poe ends up taking them to a comic book store first. He finds out that they’ve never really been anywhere out in Austin, so now he’s on a mission to show them some of his favorite spots starting with Austin comic and books.

 

“This is incredible oh my god! You have to take my picture!” Rey does a little jump up and down next to the giant Hulk in the middle of the store, and thrusts her phone in Poe’s hands.

 

“Ok, ok!” Poe laughs and ends up taking a picture of her, and then her and Finn, before she switches places with him so he can get one with Finn too. 

 

They wander around the store looking at everything they can. Poe tries to fill Finn in on all the information he can about certain superheroes and what not since Finn knows next to nothing other than what he’s seen in the movies. Poe is more than happy to elaborate, and is actually blown away by how much Rey knows. 

 

Poe and Rey end up buying some comics, and Poe gets Finn an issue of Black Canary on the downlow that he saw him eyeing. Finn only puts up half a fight. 

  
  


He takes them on South Congress next so they can wander around some more. They take their time in Uncommon Objects looking at all the antiques, play around with different costumes in Lucy in Disguise, and get some candy and cream sodas from Big Top Candy Shop before realizing that they need actual food.

 

“Ok, so we got mexican food at Guero’s, the best burgers in town at Hopdoddy’s but a long ass line, there’s a cool cafe down the road, ooorrrrr pizza at Homeslice…not that those are our only choices of course...Kerby does has some amazing gueso.” Poe suggests to the group as they sit out on the curb outside the candy shop. 

 

Finn and Rey consider their options before everyone decides that pizza sounds the best. 

    They end up splitting a Margherita pizza since pineapple wasn’t an option. Afterwards they decide to walk several blocks over to the Long Center so they can sit and hang out on the grassy lawn in front.

 

“I should’ve brought a blanket.” Poe muses out loud and they hum in agreement from where they’re all spread out on the grass soaking up the sun. They settle into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Poe gets a little curious. “What are ya’ll doing after we graduate?”

    “I’m thinking about going into civil engineering or I don’t know a mechanic…” Rey turns over so she’s laying on her belly to look at him over where Finn in laying in the middle.

“You’d be really good at those.” Poe encourages her and sits up on his elbows so he can smile at her. He looks down at Finn in between them. His eyes are closed and Poe thinks he might be sleeping, but then he’s getting an answer.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Finn confesses with his eyes still closed, but now he’s face is scrunched up. Which is adorable.

“That’s ok. You don’t have to know right away...or ever.” Poe assures him gently.

“Yeah, you can be whatever you want to be!” Rey chimes in.

“Whatever it is, you’ll be amazing at it.” Poe smiles down at him.

“Really?” Finn opens his eyes and looks at Poe in a particular way that makes his mouth go dry. “You think so?”

“Yeah buddy.” Poe manages to get out quietly and sincerely. He honestly thinks Finn would be great at anything, he has so much potential and is such a good person, he deserves the best really. He gets stuck looking at the way the sun and the clouds play off Finn’s beautiful dark skin, and almost forgets Rey is even there. 

“What about you?” Rey reminds Poe that they’re not alone.

“Um…” Poe clears his throat, and feels a blush creeping on. “Air force. I’m going into the Air Force, gonna be the best pilot in the force.” He gives them a toothy grin.

“You’re going to be great!” Finn beams up at him, and there’s a part of Poe that is satisfied that Finn approves. 

 

“A little birdy told me, that the two of you are going to be on the ballot for prom king.” Rey tells them suddenly changing the topic. 

“What, like the both of us?” Finn looks at Rey disbelievingly.

“Yeah.” Rey nods her head.

“Well we all know who’s going to win that one.” Finn looks over at Poe.

“Who? Me?” Poe raises an eyebrow at them. 

“You’re the most popular kid in school. Everyone loves you.” Finn explains. Poe can’t help but wonder if that  _ everyone  _ includes Finn.

“That’s a good argument, but you’ve certainly won everyone over this year when you saved my life. I wouldn’t be surprised if you won. In fact I’d be thrilled if you did. You deserve it.” Poe rambles on and Finn just rolls his eyes at him. 

“Yeah sure, ok.” Finn laughs and pushes at him. 

“Anyways, I heard you’re going to be on the ballot too.” Poe looks over at Rey and watches her jaw drop.

“Me?! Why me? Who told you that.” She questions him.

 

“True facts.” Poe assures her. He’s not surprised at all. Ever since Finn came into the picture, she’s also been a lot more in the picture, so to speak. Poe’s pretty certain everyone loves her just as much as they do Finn, and it’s a shame neither of them think so. 

 

“I don’t even know if I’ll go to prom.” Finn confesses, and Poe’s heart skips a beat and starts to flutter. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from suddenly asking him to prom in front of Rey. Poe still doesn’t know what that relationship is and doesn’t want to make things awkward. “I might have to wor-oh my god! I have work today!” Finn digs his phone out his pocket as he sits up quickly. 

 

“You work? Where? What time?” Poe sits up too and so does Rey.  

 

“At 4, it’s 3 now, do you think we’ll make it?” Finn starts to get up, with everyone following suit. 

 

“If traffic isn’t too bad.” Poe tries reassure him.

  
  


Which is a mistake. Of course traffic is bad getting out of Austin around this time. Poe tries to remain positive though for Finn’s sake and his own; he feels totally responsible if Finn is late and especially if he gets in trouble or worse-fired. 

Finn tries to tell him that he won’t be fired because he works at his foster mom’s thrift store, so she isn’t going to fire him. But there might be some words if she finds out that he’s late because he skipped school. 

 

Yeah, that doesn’t make Poe feel any better. 

 

They make it though with 5 minutes to spare and Poe’s never felt more relieved. He offers Rey a ride home, but she decides to hang around Finn’s work, so Poe gives them both a hug before leaving. 

 

He’s feeling pretty smug about today’s events and getting away with it, until he gets home.

 

“School called. Said you weren’t there today…” His dad tells him as soon as he walks in. 

 

Almost got away with it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basic plot point from Ferris buellers day off-skipping school.   
> This chapter is a little sloppy and rushed (sorry) cuz ive had work and school but fret not because ill make the next and last one much better i promise.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Pretty in Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thanks for reading along, I hoped you enjoy :)

    Finn loves Rey with all his heart. She’s like the sister he never had and he’s forever grateful for Maz for introducing them to each other. Maz figured that since Rey is also a foster kid, they would mutually benefit from becoming acquainted, having shared experiences and what not. Also helps that Rey’s foster dad Luke is pretty cool and knows so much, in a hippie sort of way. Also-also helped that Rey turned out to be totally cool and funny and overall just the best person Finn’s ever known. Finn would do anything for her, and unfortunately she knows this and is now using that knowledge against him.

 

“So did Poe ask you to prom yet?” Rey hops up to sit on Finn’s work counter. The shop isn’t busy today, which Finn is half thankful for. It’s nice not being haggled to go down on thrift prices, but also sucks because time is moving so slow.

 

    “No, he hasn’t.” Finn sighs and leans across the counter next to her. To say he’s disappointed is an understatement.

 

“And you still haven’t asked him.” Rey states looking down at him. Finn just shakes his head no. “Why won’t you just ask him?”

 

    “Because I don’t know if he likes me like that.” Finn huffs. “Plus he’s the most popular kid in school, I can’t just ask him to prom! I bet he’s had thousands of offers already- And has probably accepted one.” He rants.

 

“Right. Cuz you’re not popular either.” Rey rolls her eyes. “...I was so sure he was totally into you. You wore his jacket for months!”

 

    “It was a couple weeks.” Finn corrects her and ignores the blush creeping on.

 

“Anyways, prom is next week and I don’t have a date either…” Rey looks suggestively at him.  

 

    “I thought Pava was going to ask you?” Finn smirks. Two can play this game.

 

“Well she didn’t. She’s going with Kare and plus two nominees can’t go together.” She states as a matter-of-fact. Which is a load of horse shit, and a poor excuse.

 

    “Yeah, ok.” Now it’s Finn’s turn to roll his eyes. “Congrats by the way.” He then tells her sincerely. He only feels kind of disappointed he didn’t make it after all, but then again relieved because he really doesn’t care for that much attention, and even if he’s a little mad at him, Poe deserves it.

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t make it...but, _anyways_ , my point is-will you go with me?” Rey finally spits it out. Finn knew what she was aiming for but decided to make her work for it.

 

    “I think I’ll pass. Thanks though.” Finn winces.

 

“What!? C’mon, just because _Rico Suave_ didn’t ask you and you couldn’t muster up the courage to ask him, doesn’t mean you still can’t go and have a good time with me. If anything, it’ll show him all that he’s missing out on.” Rey explains. She has a good point, though he chooses to ignore the Rico Suave comment.

 

    Finn considers his options. He kind of wants to go at least to say he went, but he also doesn’t think he could handle it if he saw Poe there with someone else.

 

“Don’t let me go by myself.” Rey pulls out all the cards and pouts. Finn can’t say no to that. Damn her.

 

“Ugh! Fine.” He sighs and she jumps off the counter excitedly, making a noise he doesn’t even think dogs can register.

 

“When do you get off!?” She latches onto his arm.

 

“5, why?”

 

“Because we have to go shopping, I’m thinking pink.” Rey gives his arm a squeeze.

 

    “Um…” Finn’s eyes go wide looking down at his skin.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a good shade.” Rey beams at him and then leans over to kiss him on the cheek. “Text me when you get off, thanks, I love you.” She gives him one more peck before skipping out the door.

 

    “I can’t dance!” Finn calls after her.

 

He tries not to regret his decision. _It’ll be fun_ , he tells himself. He’ll just have to pretend that Poe not asking isn’t a big deal and make it through the night. Plus, if Rey wins prom queen he doesn’t want to miss out on that.

 

Poe suddenly walks into the shop, and Finn’s heart sputters.

 

_Oh stars_

 

He looks good too, wearing his black jacket and his hair combined back. Finn tries not to groan out loud as Poe makes his way over to the counter. He’s supposed to be mad at him, or something.

 

“Hey.” Poe says breathlessly. He looks nervous.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Finn eyes him. Poe leans on the counter and then off it and fidgets with his jacket sleeve and then runs a hand through his hair. He’s making Finn nervous now.

 

“How’s it going?” Poe asks not really looking at him, but he doesn’t give Finn a chance to answer before talking again. “So hey, look, um I know it’s a little late, but um, I was wondering if-in case no one else had asked-I mean not that I think no one else would have, but I was hoping if maybe you’d like to go to prom with me?” Poe finally manages to get out and finally look at Finn with hopeful eyes.

 

    Finn is...well Finn is first dumbfounded. He can’t believe this is happening to him. Poe finally asked _him._ Out of all the people at their school, he actually asked him. Finn tries to wrap his mind around it. _Oh my marker._ This was it. Poe asked him, does that mean Poe likes him like he likes Poe? It does doesn’t it? Does it? Finn doesn’t know what to say- _Rey_ . He’s already promised Rey to go to prom with her not even 15 minutes ago. She was happy, he can’t possibly take that back and make her go by herself. _Fuck his life._

 

“I’m going with Rey.” Finn blurts out and wants to die. Disappointment flickers across Poe’s face for a brief moment and it’s awful.  

 

    “Oh no that’s cool, I meant if no one had asked of course, and of course Rey asked. No it’s cool I asked super late I just figured- um I’m happy you’re going though. I guess I’ll see you guys there. I gotta go...do something. You know errands.” Poe nods and gives him a quick smile before practically running out the store.

 

Nothing is cool and will never be cool again.

 

    Finn is confused. So Poe asked him to prom, but that could’ve totally been a platonic thing like him going with Rey, _right_ ? It’s not like he explicitly told Finn he liked him, so that’s up in the air, and now Finn is overthinking and over complicating. If only he had the courage just to tell him. _Why couldn’t he tell him?!_

 

“Why is my life so hard!” Finn groans out loud to know one and bangs his head on the counter.

  
  
  


     Rey is excited, and nervous, but mostly excited. She can’t believe she was even nominated. Up until recently, she’s spent most her time being a no one and then suddenly being a somebody that everyone wants to know. So now here she is all dressed up in her soft pink crop top and matching skirt waiting on Finn to go to their senior prom, and she’s gotta say- she looks _good._

Finn insisted on driving them, once Maz agreed to lend him the car, since Rey is usually the one driving them around. He shows up early so they can take a few pictures at Mr. Skywalker’s request, and go to dinner. She’s glad she was able to talk him into going with her and that he didn’t put up that big of a fight on the coordinating outfits. He insisted on going with a traditional black and white tux but with a pink bow tie and pocket square to match her.

 

“Looking good.” Rey sing-song compliments Finn as he does a smooth 360.

 

“You look stunning.” Finn smiles at her and she does a quick spin laughing. “I got you a corsage!” He smiles even bigger at her and puts the white and pink flowers on her wrist.

 

    “Aw Finn, this is so nice.” Rey hugs him tightly.

 

“Picture time!” Mr. Skywalker chimes in and ushers them outside where the lighting is better.

They take a few nice ones and probably way too many silly ones before they’re free to go. They had already decided to skip a fancy dinner and instead go to Five Guys for cheese burgers and cajun fries. The best thing about going to prom with your best friend, Rey decides, is how comfortable everything is. They can just be themselves and she doesn’t have to impress anyone...yet.

 

    The theme for the prom is 80’s. Which in retrospect isn’t that bad of a theme. The decorations are a little tacky and a little over done, but the committee worked really hard and the music isn’t bad so the overall environment is pretty great.

    Everyone looks amazing and people are stopping left and right to say hi to them and compliment them on their looks, including a certain Poe Dameron.  

 

    “Hey guys!” Poe swaggers over to them with a smile, but she can feel Finn clam up next to her and suddenly everything feels awkward. Even Poe looks awkward and he’s usually so smooth. “You guys look good.” He says gesturing to them but shifts nervously, not really looking at Finn.

    Rey doesn’t blame them, she’d act weird too if her crush didn’t ask her to prom (although she doesn’t have one, so that’s neither here nor there.). But on the other hand she does blame them because they’re idiots and should’ve just asked each other.

 

“Thanks, so do you!” Guess it’s up to her speak for the both of them. And she means it; Poe does looks really good in his grey plaid suit and dark red tie. She smiles however, she can’t help but feel mad at him for leading her best friend on.

 

    They stand awkwardly in silence for a beat before Poe can’t take it anymore. “So I’ll see you around! Glad you made it. Save me a dance, yeah?” He says casually finger shooting them as he leaves, and Rey isn’t sure who exactly he was talking to.

  


“That was ridiculous, you’re ridiculous, what even was all that about?” Rey turns to Finn who lets out a heavy sigh. “I mean I know what’s going on, but that was like an insane amount of awkward tension, did something happen that I don’t know about?”

 

    “Nope. Nothing. C’mon let's find a place to sit.” Finn grabs her hand and leads her through the crowds to an open table.

 

They sit and talk to some classmates here and there, but Rey feels Finn’s general attitude change shift from vibrant to mellow. She can tell he’s trying but he looks uncomfortable and it doesn’t help that Poe is bouncing around from table to table chatting people up and dancing with others, while strategically avoiding theirs.

 

“Hey…” Rey reaches over the table and grabs Finn’s hand and his attention. “Are you ok?” She asks quietly.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Finn nods looking down. He’s a terrible liar.

 

“Do you want to leave?” She suggests.

 

“No, no what about your crown?” Finn shakes his head.

 

“It’s just a crown, plus we all know Pava is going to win so…”

 

“Yeah, but you want to stay and I’m your ride.”

 

“True, but look you obviously want to go and I don’t want to keep you here…”

 

“I can’t just leave.” Finn shrugs wildly making hand gestures. “I’d be the worst date ever.”

 

“Yeah, but I’d be the worst best friend ever if I made you stick around to see all _that._ ” She gestures over to where Poe is dancing with some girl.

 

Finn cringes and looks elsewhere.

 

“Just go Finn, I’ll get a ride with Pava.” Rey laughs. “I’m sure she’ll be cool with that.”

 

Finn bites his lip and contemplates his actions. “Are you sure? I mean I’ll stay for you-”

 

“Ok, now I really need you to go.” Rey laughs and pushes at him. “I’ll be fine, you can owe me one later.” She suggests with a toothy grin.

 

“I hate you.” Finn smiles sheepishly at her before getting up and kissing her on the cheek. “I owe you _big time_.”

 

“I’ll text you if I win.” She tells him leaning into the kiss. “Now go!”

 

“Text me if you still need a ride, I’ll come get you.” Finn tells her before patting her shoulder and leaving.

 

Rey watches him and starts to feel a little lonely. She really wanted him to stay, but it was the right thing to do. She starts to get up to go find Jessika, but then the music stops.

 

“If I can have everyone’s attention please.” Principle Organa is up on the stage with Mr. Solo next to her.

 

Everyone gathers around the stage, including Rey. _Oh stars_ is she nervous.

 

“It’s time to announce this year’s prom king and queen.” Principle Organa explains and Mr. Solo hands her the shiny golden envelope he was holding. She takes time to open it, and Rey feels like she’s taking an extra long time. Whether it’s for suspense or because she’s actually having a hard time opening the damn thing, but Rey feels like she’s going to die if she doesn’t get on with it already.

 

    “This year’s prom king is...Poe.” Principle Organa announces first and everyone cheers. Rey claps along and watches as Poe struggles to make his way up to the stage, while everyone pats him on the back. Once he finally makes it up there they put a red crown on him a sash.

 

Principle Organa waits for everyone to settle down before continuing reading off the envelope. “You’re prom queen is...Rey!”

 

    Rey’s heart stops. There’s a pounding in her ears and everyone’s turned around to cheer and applaud her. The next bit is a blur-someone is gently pushing her up towards the stage, and then she’s getting crowned and a sash too and handed flowers and somehow she manages to smile for pictures with Poe, and then her and Poe are out on the dance floor for their dance, _and where did her flowers go?_ Ah man she wishes Finn would’ve stayed.

 

“Congrats!” Poe pulls her in for a quick hug before Forever Young by Alphaville out of all songs, starts playing and Poe is leading.

 

    “Thanks, you too.” She finds her voice finally and finds that she can’t stop smiling. Wow, she can’t believe she actually won. “I can’t believe I actually won! Ha!” She voices as much and Poe chuckles and nods. “I mean, I was so sure Jessika would…” She shakes her head.

 

“Nah, I knew you would.” Poe beams at her.

 

    “Hey, why didn’t you ask Finn to prom?” Rey decides now’s a good time to talk seriously.

 

Poe’s smiles drops, but he keeps them dancing. “What?”

 

    “Why didn’t you ask Finn to prom? You know he waited for you to…” Rey explains and now Poe looks genuinely upset.

 

“I did ask him.”

 

“What!? When?” Rey stops them and now they’re just standing in the middle of the dance floor with everyone watching them.

 

“Last Saturday, but he said he was going with you.” Poe explains and lets go of her.

 

Rey looks around confused until she realizes he must’ve asked him right after she did, and _oh my maker Finn is so stupid!_ _Why didn’t he just tell her!?_

 

“I thought you guys were like…” Poe continues to explain.

 

    “What? Like together?” Rey gapes at him. “No, no, strictly platonic, brother- sister type thing.” She kind of wants to laugh. “He’s like crazy in love with you.” She pushes at Poe’s chest and he looks...hopeful.

 

“Really???” Now it’s Poe’s turn to gape at her, but then he’s scanning the crowd.

 

    “Shit, Poe, Finn left right before we got crowned.” Rey suddenly remembers.

 

“Why?” Poe asks a little too seriously, and in his defense this is serious business.

 

    “Couldn’t watch you flaunt and flirt your way around the room.”

 

“What, I wasn’t-I-didn’t-” Poe stutters. “Where did he go?”

 

    “He went home…” Rey shrugs. “You should go.”

 

“Yeah? To his house?” Poe straightens up. “Yeah, I should go.” He turns to leave, but Rey reaches out and grabs his arm, stopping him.

 

    “What are you going to do?” Rey wonders and Poe shrugs.

 

“I don’t know, but I’ll come up with something.” He flashes her an award winning smile and takes off.

 

    “Boys are so dumb.” Rey mutters to herself, but with a smile.

  
  
  


Poe doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but it’s gotta good, _right?_ Love confessions should always be good, and cheesy, if he’s learned anything from 80’s movies.

    He races out of the prom and drives straight home. He doesn’t bother changing, but runs upstairs to grab his guitar, quickly deciding that a serenade would be his best bet. He hopes back in his car and races over to Finn’s house.

    He sits right outside, undoing his tie, taking a moment to collect his cool, before getting out and finding a spot out on the grass. He’s thankful for the streetlights and the fact that the front porch light is on or else he’d be in the dark. He hopes that this is the right house, that this is the right window, and that no one comes out yelling at him. He also desperately hopes Finn still likes him and that this isn’t stupid.

 

He strums the guitar a few times, making sure it’s still in tune/trying to figure out a song to sing. He forgot that part.

He racks his brain and because the prom was 80’s theme, he can only think of one song he knows all the chords to.

He takes a deep breath and starts softly:

 

“ _Lookin' in your eyes_

_I see a paradise_

_This world that I found_

_Is too good to be true”_

 

He’s really nervous and his voice is shaking but he carries on:

 

    “ _Standin' here beside you_

_Want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart_

_That I'm feelin' for you_

 

_Let 'em say we're crazy_

_I don't care 'bout that_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_Baby, don't ever look back_

 

_Let the world around us_

_Just fall apart_

_Baby, we can make it_

_If we're heart to heart”_

 

It’s awkward singing out in the middle of the night, but then Poe starts to really feel it. He’s also feeling like no one else is hearing him so he starts to play and sing louder:

 

    “ _And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Oh, whoa”_

 

That gets someone’s attention because the second floor window is opening, and _yes,_ it’s Finn’s head that pops out looking confused:

 

    _“I'm so glad I found you_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_Whatever it takes_

_I will stay here with you_

 

_Take it to the good times_

_See it through the bad times_

_Whatever it takes_

_Is what I'm gonna do”_

 

Poe’s really feeling it now, and he inches closer to the house:

 

    “ _Let 'em say we're crazy_

_What do they know_

_Put your arms around me_

_Baby, don't ever let go_

 

_Let the world around us_

_Just fall apart_

_Baby, we can make it_

_If we're heart to heart”_

 

Suddenly Finn disappears, and Poe gets worried so he plays softer, almost not playing at all:

 

    _“And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Nothing's gonna stop us”_

 

Poe almost stops, but then Finn comes out the front door looking very seriously and determined at him:

 

_“Ooh, all that I need is you_

_All that I ever need_

_And all that I want to do_

_Is hold you forever ever and ever…”_

 

Poe stops is there and just kinda stands in front of Finn for minute, wondering what he should say next.

 

   

  


Finn felt bad for leaving Rey at the prom, and he felt bad because of everything with Poe, so just in general he wasn’t having the best of nights.

    He got home and luckily Maz was out so he didn’t have to answer any questions yet and headed upstairs to his room where he can wallow face down on his bed for the rest of the night. He was doing a pretty good at it until he started to hear music outside. At first he thought it was one of the neighbors, but then it got louder so he decided to get up and take a look, only to find Poe out on his lawn _playing a guitar and singing_ . _Who was this guy?_ And he was singing to _him._  

    Finn wonders if he’s dreaming, but no he can’t be because he’s still in his tux and Poe’s still in his and usually his dreams involving Poe-ahem-start a little differently. His heart flutters and he races outside so he can be closer to this dream come true. Poe stops singing though, and Finn wonders if Poe made a mistake and it’s not his house and not Finn he wanted to woo.

 

    “Poe…?” Finn starts, but then Poe is talking nervously.

 

“Rey texted me your address, I hope this isn’t weird, um she also kind of told me that you were like totally crazy about me and I just needed you to know that I was too...um crazy about you.” Poe bites his lip and waits for Finn to respond.

 

    Finn doesn’t whether he should kill Rey or kiss her. He thinks he should be kissing someone else instead, so he grabs Poe’s jacket and pulls him in till their lips meet over the guitar between them. It’s a chaste kiss, but man Finn still sees stars for sure.

   

    When Finn pulls back, Poe still has his eyes closed but a smile spread wide across his face. A smile that Finn is definitely sharing.

 

    “Sorry I was dumb and didn’t tell you sooner.” Poe says quietly once he opens his eyes and looks lovingly at Finn through thick lashes.

 

“Sorry I was dumb too.” Finn mimics him.

 

    “I think you owe me a dance.” Poe says suddenly with a gleam in his eye. He swings his guitar around and reaches for Finn’s hand. He pulls Finn flush against with his other arm wrapped around Finn’s back.

 

If Finn died now, that’d be ok.

 

“I don’t know how to dance remember?” He confess and his face his hot with how close their pressed up against each other.

 

“Just follow me.” Poe whispers.

 

“Ok, but there’s no music.” Finn whispers too, but then Poe is moving them in a slow, small circle. More swaying then anything else.

 

“I’ll sing.” Poe shrugs and gives Finn a toothy grin.

 

“Yeah, because apparently you can sing and dance, _and_ play guitar! Is there anything you can’t do?” Finn teases, but he’s sure the answer is no.

 

    “Tell a great guy how much I like him.” Poe confesses right off the bat.

 

Finn sighs and his heart flutters. “Maybe you should practice.” He suggests still trying to play cool though he feels like he’s going to explode.

 

    Poe nods his head like he’s considering it. “I like you...a lot.” He states, searching Finn’s face before landing back on his lips.

 

“I know.” Finn leans in the rest of the way to kiss Poe again, now that he can.    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles come from their respected movie soundtracks, although I used say anything as a bit of inspiration for the end of this one.  
> Fic title comes from Nothing's going to Stop is now- Jefferson Starship
> 
> you can find me here most days: lizinabigcity.tumblr.com


End file.
